


[Podfic] Accidentally on Purpose

by Hananobira



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.





	[Podfic] Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidentally on Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74267) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to Lys Ap Adin for permission to record, Paraka for hosting, and bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/74267>  
Length: 00:08:14

Paraka: [MP3 (12 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Accidentally.mp3) or [M4B (8 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Accidentally.m4b)


End file.
